Arses
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: A jealous Sirius and some talk about arses.


_**A/N: I started this a few weeks ago, and want to get it up. So here you go, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Warning: Lots of talk about arses, and the song "I like Big Butts" is mentioned. I know it wasn't written back then, but it served it's purpose in this story, so please forgive me. **_

**Arses**

"Woo! It's Saturday. No classes, no teachers, no homework…" James cheered, hopping around the dorm in much of the same way as a ballerina would jump across the stage.

"You have homework," Remus said, but James chose to ignore him, continuing to dance around.

Sirius sat up in his bed, snickering as he watched his best friend. "You're such a bloody idiot, Prongs. What are you cheering about anyways? It's not like you have a date or anything for the weekend, right? No one to kiss, no one to hold, no one to shag…"

James huffed, stopping to stick his tongue out at his best friend before standing up strait and squaring his shoulders, an air of arrogance suddenly swirling around him like a thick fog. "I am going to ask Lily to go on a magnificent date with me, and she will say yes, and will swoon due to my good looks and charm, and then we will ride away into the sun set together, and marry, and have many babies."

Sirius snickered, falling back onto his bed. "That's what you said last week."

"And the week before that," Remus said, from where he was sleepily cuddling into Sirius' shoulder.

"And the week before that," Peter screamed from the bathroom, sticking his head out so that he could see the look on James' face. "In fact, haven't you been saying that for years and years now?"

"It's going to be different this week," James shouted dramatically, glaring at his friends in mock offense. Peter just shook his head, returning to the bathroom, while Sirius and Remus chose to ignore their friend in favor of kissing each other breathless.

"Guys," James whined, watching as Sirius tipped Remus' head back and kissed him harder, stroking a broad hand down the werewolf's back.

"I've already told you Prongs," Sirius panted, almost completely out of breath, pulling back from his boyfriend to stare mischievously at his best friend. "I don't care how bloody hot you think the two of us are, I'm not attracted to you in that way, and I wouldn't be willing to share Moony even if he was."

Remus laughed, trailing kisses down Sirius' neck. "As if I'd ever be attracted to Prongs. Anyways, his butt is too big. He must get it from his Animagus form."

"Oi!" James screamed, glaring at the werewolf now. "What are you doing, staring at my butt? And I'll have you know, it is not too big. Many girls have complemented it."

Remus laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, girls who are either blind, or who happen to like big butts."

"Isn't that a muggle song or something," Sirius asked, before grinning and beginning to sing. "I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brother's can't deny…:

James growled. "I'm going to look for Lily."

Sirius stopped singing as soon as the bispectuled boy slammed the door behind him, and turned to face his boyfriend. "So what the bloody hell have you been doing, staring at James' butt?"

Remus shrugged. "I wasn't staring at it. I've just looked at it a time or two, and couldn't help thinking that it was remarkably big for a boy as lean as he is. I guess that's where all the sweets and Butterbeer go off to."

"Was this before we started dating," Sirius asked, glaring at the werewolf.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Was what before we started dating?"

"You looking at other boy's arses," Sirius raged, pushing Remus back onto the bed so that he could loom over the smaller boy.

"What do you think Sirius? We've been dating since fourth year."

"That's practically cheating."

"Stop being so over dramatic Sirius! For Merlin's sake, it's not as if I liked it. In fact, of all the arses I've ever looked at, I think yours is the only one I've ever been remotely interested in."

"You've looked at more arses than just Prongs?" Sirius asked, staring down at the werwewolf with wide eyes. "God Remus, tell me you haven't been looking at Peter's!" he screamed, just as said boy walked out of the bathroom. The short boy looked at his two friends, one after the other, and sensing danger in the expression on Sirius' face, scurried out of the room as fast as his chubby legs could take him.

Remus watched the rat Animagus, chuckling slightly when he tripped in his haste to shut the door, before he turned back to his boyfriend and muttered a curse under his breath when he saw the put out look on Sirius' face. He reached up to kiss the frazzled teen hard on the lips. "For god sakes, of course I haven't been looking at Peter's arse. That's just disturbing Padfoot. It doesn't mean anything Siri. I don't even mean to do it. I'd just look down while I'm walking and see someone's arse, or I'd be sitting down and someone would step in front of me. It's strange though. As much as I love you arse, I've never found anyone else's pleasant in the least."

Sirius sighed, leaning down so that he could kiss the tawny haired boy under him once more, deeper this time. "I'm sorry for being such a jealous prick Moony. It's just, the thought of you looking at anyone else and being attracted to them… I don't know. I guess it scares me, as much as I hate to admit it. I don't want to lose you."

Remus laughed joyously, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. "Well it's a good thing that you're the only one I'm attracted to, huh? You won't lose me Padfoot. You know that."

"Guess I just have trouble believing it sometimes," Sirius mumbled, breath ghosting out over the side of Remus' neck. He could practically feel the grin spreading across the black haired youth's face. "And you have a fucking marvelous arse Moony, just to let you know. It's the finest I've ever seen."

Remus laughed faintly, turning to kiss his boyfriend once more. "All this talk about arses has left me with the overwhelming desire to see yours."

Sirius chuckled, pulling Remus closer. "Oh, you want to see mine, do you?" he looked at Remus from beneath his long lashes, a seductive smile curving his lips. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Remus growled, pushing Sirius back onto the bed and rolling so that he was posed over the older boy. "Bloody irresistible wanker," he muttered as he began kissing his neck. Sirius moaned, tilting his head back to give the werewolf better access.

"Good," Remus asked, as Sirius moaned again due to a particularly hard suck to his Adam's apple.

"So good," Sirius whispered, tangling his hands into the werewolf's hair.

Remus mumbled contently as he continued sucking on his boyfriend's neck, moving down over his pulse and biting down gently, causing Sirius to arch into him wantonly.

"G-god Remus. What the hell are you doing to me," Sirius asked, voice hoarse and low.

Remus pulled back so that he could smile at him. "Making you mine," he said, licking his lips.

Sirius groaned, pulling the werewolf down for a kiss. "Silencing spell," Remus muttered, pulling back from his almost desperate lover. Sirius held on tight though, so that Remus could not move away from him.

"You'll just have to be quiet Moony. I don't feel like letting you go just yet."

"But Sirius, last time we didn't put them up…"

Sirius grinned. "Everyone heard you screaming for me to pound into you delicious ass harder and faster. Yes, I remember. Peter wouldn't look at us for a month, Lily got this dreamy look on her face every time she saw us, and everyone else seemed sort of surprised that you'd actually bottom… hmm, I wonder why that is. Do they think I'm the bird in this relationship?"

Remus shrugged, busying himself with removing Sirius' shirt, since the black haired teen showed no sign of releasing him anytime soon. "Well, I know I'm not the girl Pads," he muttered, rubbing up against the boy under him, causing Sirius to arch up into him and moan hoarsely.

"So are you going to let me see your arse," Remus asked, running his hands down his boyfriend's body to cup said piece of flesh between his hands.

Sirius groaned, opening his mouth to respond, but just as he did, James busted into the room again, looking excited. "She said yes. She said yes! She said… Aww Remus, come on. Get your sodding hands off of Sirius' ass! Merlin, I did not need to see that!"

Sirius chuckled, burying his face against his boyfriend's neck. "Guess you won't get to see my arse any time soon Moons."

Remus whimpered softly, turning to look at James. "I hate you."

"Awww Moons," he teased, smiling wickedly, "That may be so, but you love my arse."

Remus just buried his head in the comforter as Sirius jumped on his best mate, screaming profanities in a jealous rage.

Dammit.

_**A/N: Lol. I was going to add a smut scene but I'm not yet too comfortable doing so, so I ended it like this. Hope you still like it. **_

_**Please Review. I need the love**___


End file.
